


Habitual Faking

by niggletsune



Series: Fanfiction Giveaways [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Partying, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Allydia, where Allison and Lydia are best friends and they pretend to date, because one of Lydia's asshole exes is coming to town, and Lydia is totally going to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitual Faking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



 

            “Lydia, just think about it,” Allison said, pausing to rip off a piece of twizzler with her teeth. “Jackson comes into town with that girl for his sister’s wedding and you, who is expected to show up, is dateless.”

Lydia set her jaw and huffed before falling down heavily on Allison’s bed. “Yes, but who am I going to go with? Aiden is dead. Scott is dating Kira and Jackson will never believe we’re actually together. Stiles and I aren’t speaking and plus he’s with Malia anyway,” she rolls her eyes. “I’m down to Derek Hale and going alone and while I love Derek, he’s not wedding date material.”

            “Take me,” Allison offered. “Picture it. First of all, you’d be pissing off Jackson’s family by taking me. You’d be getting to Jackson especially, because who would have thought we’d be dating? I’m the last person he expects you to take.”

            “Exactly,” Lydia sighed heavily and picked at the green polish on her left pointer fingernail. “He’s not going to believe we’re actually dating.”

            “What if we start pretending now?” Allison said. “Tomorrow is Monday, let’s say it happened over the weekend. We can be slightly PDA-ish, and by the time Jackson comes in town on Thursday for Danny’s birthday, everyone will know. He’ll see us together at the party, and then when you take me to the wedding on Saturday it would be fully confirmed that we’re together.”

Allison was grinning with glee at the on spot planning she’d just come up with. She bit another piece of twizzler off before extending one to Lydia. “So, what do you say? Wanna be my girlfriend?”

 

            Lydia never did anything without research so of course once she begrudgingly agreed to fake date Allison she decided to start looking up lesbian relationships. But immediately Allison stopped her. She put a hand over one of Lydia’s that was frantically typing away on her laptop. “Stop,” Allison laughed. “Lesbian relationships are just like any other relationship, Lydia.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I know this, Allison. I just want to make sure it’s believable. What do we say when people ask why we started dating?”

            “Tell them that you’ve been in love with me since the moment I came to Beacon Hills and finally I realized you were worthy,” Allison gave her a cheeky grin but Lydia responded with an eye roll once again. “Okay, I’m kidding. Tell them that we just decided that we were more than friends.”

            “And when we decide to split amicably after Jackson is gone?”

            “That we were wrong and we’re much better as friends.”

Lydia nodded and spun around in the desk chair. “Okay, this could work. What about Scott and Stiles?”

            “What about them?” Allison asked.

            “What do we tell them?” Lydia reiterated. “They’re going to want an explanation, should we tell them the truth?”  
Allison laughed. “No, absolutely not. We tell them what we’re going to tell everyone else.”

            “But they’re going to know we’re lying, especially Scott he’ll hear our heartbeats. And Stiles, he’s a lot smarter than he looks,” Lydia added. She stood to pace the floor.

Allison got up and went to Lydia, grabbing her hands. She looked into her eyes and smiled reassuringly. “Lydia, this is going to work. Jackson is going to come into town and you’re going to seem so over him that he’s going to want to pull you into a dark corner at Danny’s party and try to stick his hand up your skirt just to see if you really are. And when he does you knee him in the balls and tell him you’re spoken for,” Allison winked. She then licked her bottom lip and casted her lashes down, “and then you come back to me,” her voice was hushed and even Lydia was beginning to be captivated by it, “and we do this,” she cupped the back of Lydia’s neck gingerly, put her thumb underneath her chin and her pointer finger on the bottom of it. Lydia stepped foreword into Allison’s lips. She giggled, actually giggled in the midst of it and Allison’s heart did the little fluttering thing she was around Lydia. She was going to get herself into so much heartache, she thought when they broke apart and Lydia smiled at her like the sun and the moon were shone in her eyes, and in that moment, Allison didn’t even care.

 

            School was, interesting. Lydia was paranoid no one was going to believe them when they went around the hall holding hands, but in all honesty no one thought anything was different.

            “Lydia, your thing is holding hands with people. You just hold hands with everyone, no matter the intimacy in the gesture. We need to give them more,” Allison complied while they stood at their locker. “Quick, Scott and Stiles are coming. I’m going to kiss you,” Allison spoke in a hushed tone, hoping Scott wouldn’t hear.

Lydia’s hands were in Allison’s hair and Allison’s were around Lydia’s waist and Stiles was making this audible gasping sound and Lydia was smiling into it again. When they stepped apart from each other Allison put a hand over her mouth and giggled happily. There was this bubbliness inside her that was trying to burst out. “Okay, I’ve got gym in ten minutes. I need to go dress out,” she pecked Lydia’s lips softly. “Bye guys,” Allison waved to the trio.

 

            Lydia gathered her books and Scott and Stiles stared at her in awe.  “Are you practicing for a play or is it pretend lesbian week or what the hell was that?” Stiles finally said after several minutes of pause. Lydia looked up at him and remembered to control the steadiness of her heart. “No. We’re together now,” she smiled and slammed the locker shut. “But that’s really none of your business,” she turned on her heel and proceeded to Mr. Harris’ class. Stiles and Scott exchanged a ‘what the fuck’ look before following after her. Lydia took her spot in class and Stiles took the seat behind her, Scott to his right. Stiles leaned up and whispered into Lydia’s hair. “Okay, but when did this happen? Why did this happen?”

            “Stiles, we’re together. That’s it. There’s nothing to figure out okay? I like her and she likes me. We wanted to be more than friends.”

            “I just didn’t know you were into girls.”

Lydia spun around. “Is it a problem that I’m into girls?”

Stiles laughed. “I’m bisexual, how hypocritical would I be if I didn’t accept lesbians and gays? Of course it’s not a problem. Cool for you and Allison, Lydia. That’s great.”

Lydia smiled at him happily and turned back around just as Harris came into the room to see Stiles and Scott’s Monday morning prank ready for him. His chair fell apart and the entire class laughed. Stiles and Scott did their secret handshake in celebration.

 

            By lunch everyone knew. When Allison and Lydia walked outside they were all staring and whispering about them. If Lydia made eye contact with anyone it was like they were staring into her soul, making sure she wasn’t lying about her relationship with Allison. But no one seemed suspicious, except Stiles.

 

            For the rest of the week Allison and Lydia acted like a couple and by the time Thursday rolled around, everyone was used to it. Danny’s party was that night, courtesy of the three day weekend upon them. Lydia didn’t plan on crossing paths with Jackson at school, she thought she’d see him at the party, but that was until she saw him at Danny’s table during fourth period lunch.

            “Shit,” Lydia said. She happened to be alone, Allison should have been on her way, Scott and Stiles were in lunch detention for the prank on Harris and she couldn’t sit with Danny now that Jackson was there with some blonde on his arm.

            “Hey,” Erica said walking up to her. “Sit with Isaac, Boyd, and I until Allison gets here, okay?”

Lydia’s face was surprised. Sure Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were pack but Lydia had never been all that nice to any of them. Not that she’d been outright mean also, except for maybe Erica, but she hadn’t expected for her to allow her this delicacy.

Lydia smiled. “Thank you, so much.”

            “Exes are shitty,” Erica said. “No girl should have to face them alone.”

Lydia was taking small bites of her apple when she spotted Allison appear in the outside courtyard. She stuck up her hand to wave her over and that’s when Jackson noticed her. Lydia locked eyes with Allison, giving her a minuscule nod, ignoring the fact that Jackson and his blonde, European girlfriend were on their way over to her. Allison reached her first, thankfully. Lydia grinned happily, her heart beating erratically and kissed her right away. Jackson approached the table the second their lips parted.

            “Jackson,” Lydia’s voice dripped with feigned excitement. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Jackson gave both Lydia and Allison a once over. “I was expecting to see you two together,” he raised a perfect brow. “Since when?”

Allison sat and grabbed Lydia’s hand, pulling her down onto the bench. “Only a little while now. Hi, Jackson.”

            “And you are?” Lydia looked pointedly towards the girl, trying to present herself in a kind manor.

            “Hi,” she grinned happily. “I’m Ella, it’s so nice to finally meet you, Lydia. I’ve heard so much about you.” Suddenly, she flashed her eyes red for a singular moment. Lydia was immediately taken aback. Jackson was dating an Alpha. Was she his alpha? Lydia wanted to know. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all growled low but that’s when Scott approached.

            “You’re not threatening my betas in a high school, are you?” Stiles was right behind him. “Because that would be a big mistake,” he added.

Ella smiled, her British accent light and playful. “Of course not. It really is nice to meet you all. Jackson’s told me everything. Nice to put faces and voices to names, you know?”

The bell rang to signal the end of fourth period. Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand. “Well, we should be going. Nice to meet you, Ella. See you guys tonight?”

            “Of course,” Jackson said, envy tinged in his voice from staring at their intertwined fingers.

            “See you then,” Lydia’s cheerful voice replied.

She didn’t have to be a wolf to smell the jealousy coming off of him in waves, she always knew how Jackson felt, it reflected in his green eyes. His eyes turned blue for a second when Lydia pecked Allison on the lips briefly before going their separate ways.

 

            “Allison, I’m worried,” Stiles said as he sat with her at the end of seventh period. They were supposed to be working on a speech together but instead she was doodling in her sketchbook and he was pretending to research on his laptop.

            “About?” she put the pencil down and turned to Stiles.

            “I know how you really feel about Lydia,” he gave her a look. “It was so convenient that you two started ‘dating’ just before Jackson came back to town.”

Allison attempted to stay composed. “We’ve actually been talking about it for a while now-,” Stiles cut her off.

            “Allison, I know the signs. Trust me, I’ve been there. I’ve been on your end of things. It doesn’t end up well, okay? Just, be careful. She’s a wildfire and she bring you to ashes in her wake.”

Allison swallowed. “She just didn’t want to hurt over Jackson anymore. She’s my best friend, I couldn’t watch her-,”

            “Be in love with someone else?” The bell rang and Allison was unable to respond. The conversation never went any further.

 

            Lydia was at Derek’s dropping off her next translated section of the bestiary while she waited for Allison to get out of school so they could prepare for Danny’s party. She was the only one of her friends who didn’t have a seventh period of the day so most of the time she spent it at Derek’s, both of them reading silently but enjoying the company of another person to do it with.

            “Jackson’s in town,” Lydia blurted out. Over the past few months she and Derek had become closer and he was used to her announcing things he wasn’t expecting when he opened the door.

            “But you’re dating Allison,” Derek said. “Or at least that’s what Scott and Stiles tell me.”

Lydia dropped her purse on his couch. “Right, I’m dating Allison. So it shouldn’t matter.”

            “But it does because you’re not dating Allison.”

Lydia sighed. “No. But I like it. It just started off as a thing to make Jackson jealous for when he came in town. But now for me I think it might be more. I’ve never felt this way about girls before. I didn’t know I could. But it’s Allison, Derek. Allison who loves Scott and Isaac and-,”

            “You?” Derek offered.

            “Well of course she loves me, she’s my best friend. But I mean I don’t just like her as a friend anymore. I’ve been analyzing myself since the first time she kissed me and I’m freaking out, Derek.”

He chuckled, not at all trying to hide the amusement in his smile. Lydia sent him a glare that was enough for him to stop. “Lydia, Allison likes you. Every time you walk in the room her chemosignals go wild. Tell her.”

Lydia gave Derek her best ‘hell fucking no’ face but sighed as well. “I’m really bad at those types of things. I’m just going to ignore it until it goes away.”

            “You’re just like Stiles. Now I see why people constantly decide you’re perfect for each other.”

            “I don’t take that as an insult, Stiles is one of my best friends.”         

            “Allison is your best friend too and she deserves to know,” Derek pointed out.

Lydia was going to reply but a text from Allison saying she was home from school caught her off guard. “I’m leaving now,” Lydia grabbed her bag. “The bestiary translation says you’re going to die,” Lydia called playfully over her shoulder.

            “Yeah and I bet there’s a detailed section on bitchy banshees too,” Derek retorted back. Lydia flash him a smile before bounding down the stairs.

 

            There was dancing and alcohol and avoiding Jackson and more alcohol and bickering with Stiles and more alcohol and by midnight Lydia was more drunk than she had been in a really long time. The pack already had clearance to spend the night in Danny’s basement so no one was leaving. Keys were hidden, condoms were on display all over the house, and the music was loud. Danny always knew how to throw a party. Ever since she’d become much more involved with the pack Lydia was unable to throw epic parties like she used to. She let Danny take the title. She’d only crossed paths with Jackson twice, on the way to the bathroom and when she and Allison were up next for beer pong. Jackson and Ella had lost. Allison and Lydia won three times to smite them.

 

            They were dancing when finally the alcohol got the best of Lydia. She didn’t know what had come over her but all of a sudden she pressed her lips to Allison’s and things escalated from there. She touched every part of Allison’s body in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Their hair whipped around each other. Allison’s lips tasted like cherry vodka, Lydia’s strawberry.

            “I want more!” Lydia called into Allison’s ear, shouting over the music. “I need more of you.”

Allison stuck her head back in surprise. “What?”

Lydia nodded with her darkened eyes, smiling gleefully. “I want this, Allison. I want more and I want you and I want it all. I know I’m drunk and you’re drunk too but I’m not kidding about this. I don’t want to fake it.”

Allison pressed her lips to Lydia’s immediately. “We’re going to do this?”

Lydia nodded. “Yes, we definitely are.”

 


End file.
